


Should Have Known

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is a cis woman (bunny) here, F/F, Jack is a cis woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I want to see a fem!Jack woo a fem!Bunnymund.Bonus points if Tooth gets oddly jealous and wants to join in on the fun."Neither Bunny nor Jackie knew the other one was a woman when they first met, and it went poorly. Jack decides to apologize.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 42
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/27/2014.

Jackie knew that their first introduction could have gone better, what with her not recognizing that Bunny was a girl, and Bunny not recognizing that she was a girl, and, yes, she probably should have been calmer about it because, hey, she did go by Jack most of the time. But it seemed only fair against Bunny’s response to the misunderstanding. Like, Jackie had only ever met one six-foot rabbit in her life. How was she supposed to know what the patterns on Bunny’s fur meant?  
  
Jackie made a face at herself. _That_ would have been salvageable, easily. But if she was being honest, she had put her foot in it far deeper than that. She knew she didn’t have much of a figure for a human, and that her sweatshirt covered what little she did have. Bunny’s mistake, if phrased rudely, had been honest. Jackie had no excuse for going on after that and saying that Bunny’s height, muscles, and contralto had thrown her off. Especially after the fur markings had been explained.   
  
Especially since she wasn’t sure if _that_ part of her disastrous introduction had been forgiven even after their fight against Pitch and her induction as a Guardian.  
  
Especially since now she wouldn’t mind getting a little or a lot closer to those fur markings and muscles.  
  
Well, she could only move forward. And they had been getting along better, even after the battle. Distantly better. Well enough, at least, that Jackie felt like she wasn’t overstepping too many bounds by swooping into the Warren with only the vaguest of plans.  
  
“Bunny!” she called, spotting her standing in a blocked-off section of one of the paint rivers, ankle-deep in multicolored mud. She held a bright golden screen in her hands and didn’t look up from it when she heard Jackie’s voice, though her ears swiveled toward her.  
  
“Something up?” Bunny asked, once Jackie settled on the riverbank.  
“Nope,” said Jackie.  
  
“I think you can see that this isn’t really a great time for a social call,” Bunny said, dragging the screen through the mud. This close, Jackie could see that the screen was made out of dreamsand, but more importantly, she could see Bunny’s arms straining with the dredging. Jackie smiled, then blinked. Vague plan. Yes. Go.  
  
“What’re you doing?” she asked.  
  
Bunny paused and took a deep breath. “Just trying to make sure there isn’t any more nightmaresand in the Warren. The rivers are the last thing I’m checking, and it isn’t easy, so–”  
  
“Oh, no, don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on staying long, anyway,” Jackie said. “I just wanted to, you know, formally apologize for being an ass when I met you. Because that’s what I was doing. And I should have understood right away that you were a she, what with the whole spring and new life thing.” Should she keep going? No, Bunny’s raising her eyebrows really high, what’s wrong this time?  
  
There was a terrible pause, and then Bunny laughed. “Frostbite,” she said, “you don’t know nearly as much about mythology as you think you do. But what you really need to learn to do is take people at their words.”  
  
“Sure, definitely—but what do you mean?”  
  
Bunny smiled again. “It means I should have guessed you were a girl, too—moon-pale, wild, destructive…fatal.”  
  
Jackie closes her mouth with an audible click when she realizes it’s been hanging open. “I, uh, still don’t understand?”  
  
“Well, you’re young.” Bunny rests the dreamsand screen on her hip. “Come back tomorrow, yeah? I’ll teach you something.”  
  
It’s a start. Jackie decides not to plan anything at all—it might go even better, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #Bunny's serious when she talks about death and winter as female things#but that's from a time WAY older than Jack


End file.
